Dragon ball Next generations: Story Of The Full blooded Saiyan warrior
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Yaken is the pupil of Goku and A strong Saiyan Always Getting stronger. Now with the Z fighters Gone its Up to the Fighters of the next Generation to Stop the Evil that Causes Chaos On earth. Read their Battles and The Adventures They embark on in This Story of Dragon ball Next Generations. (Also make sure to Review and Share with friends I'd appreciate It thanks) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Goku's pupil and ginyu

In a world parallel to the hero Son goku along with the bravest of the Z fighters there lived warriors of ALL races Saiyan, earthlings, frost demons, majins and namekians what ever race you think they had it but this warrior was the most special out of all of them he was the strongest being of all of them he name was Yaken. Yaken was a saiyan warrior trained by all the z fighters in their prime but mostly goku. Goku taught Yaken everything he needed to know and what he needs to know as the years have past yaken has matured into a fine young gentleman with a strong will to protect the innocent and fight to prove his strength so he can fight villains and keep earth peaceful. Will Yaken achieve his goals or will he plummet in the hands of evil permanently choosing his fate find out on these stories of Dragon ball Next Generations.

Chapter:1 Captain ginyu

To change the world, his journey of training must continue

Captain ginyu: *does his pose* GINYU!

Yaken:...What?

Captain ginyu: who are you? i don't normally see your type around here. I'M CAPTAIN GINYU, AND THIS IS OUR SPECIAL FIGHTING POSE!

Yaken: From the ginyu force...that mercinary squad, huh...?

Captain ginyu: Ah, i see you're here to join the force. you should have said so!

Yaken: if so...i'd be the leader...

captain ginyu: HUH! you think you'd be a better captain than me?. alright then i'll show you just how strong amazing i really am!. HERE I COME!

the battle starts with Yaken and ginyu dashing at each before starting give to send punches and kicks to one another with yaken slightly getting the upper hand

Yaken: Take this *knees ginyu then continues with a rush attack damaging him*

Captain ginyu: You're pretty good i must say but its gonna take more than that

Yaken: we'll see about that

Ginyu and yaken continue there battle punch by punch and kick by kick there was destroying areas and all

Yaken: *sends multiple energy blasts towards ginyu*

Ginyu: tch *sends multiple energy blasts towards Yaken*

It was back and fourth with forth with one another till ginyu was hit making him vulnerable for impact so yaken rushed at him and attacked him ending it off with a kamehameha

Seconds later

Captain ginyu: G-Guuah...!. how could the captain of the galaxy's illustrious Ginyu force be beaten...ok I grant you leadership, as you requested

Yaken: i decline. i have something to do.

Captain ginyu: There's something more important than leadership of the ginyu force!?

Yaken: Yeah

Captain ginyu: wait take this!...it's a dragon ball!

Yaken: Dragon...ball?

Captain ginyu: collect all seven to get a wish granted!

Yaken: What!?

Captain ginyu: Yep/ I hope it helps you in your travels.

Yaken took the dragon ball, and found a way to change the world...and he prepared to travel to new lands.

Later on as yaken was flying he soon came across and rumble so he decided to go check it out

At the wasteland lands down

Yaken: *lands down* Where is it

he then fells the groud shakes as he comes across a great ape who lets ot a fearsome roar

Great ape: *Roars causing the earth to shake*

Yaken: Well lets begin

End

A/N: hey guys it me shilver and i wanted to thank you for reading there will be more along the way and if your interested you can check out my IG and deviantart

My ig is Shilver_the_ god_of_destruction and my Deviantart is Shilvergreen so yeah and have a fantastic day see ya


	2. Chapter 2: A Great ape and the androids

Last time we left of Yaken finished his battle with Captain ginyu in the end choosing not to be leader but after yaken was informed of the dragon balls and how it can aid him in his goals. Now that yaken has one dragon ball in place he searches for more but to be stopped by the great ape will he take down the great ape? find out now on Dragon ball Next Generations!

Chapter 2: a great ape and androids

Yaken: well Lets begin

The great ape roars once more but then starts attacking Yaken by slamming his fist to the ground but to he/she's avail Yaken dodges and quickly attacks before rushing off. the great ape continues to attack but Yaken is too quick for the ape to attack then great ape then proceeds to shoot an energy beam emerging from his/her mouth but Yaken evades before shooting energy blasts at him/her. this goes on repeatedly until the great ape finally breaks the ape gets angry and gives of a mighty roar along with banging on his/her chest like an ape would startling Yaken a bit till it jumps attempting to squish the black haired saiyan but he quickly evades the stomp till the saiyan gives a ferocious kick to the great ape's face damaging the ape making him/her move back a little this enrages the ape to shoot even more blast at the saiyan but the ape then starts throwing over sized rocks making Yaken dash dodging it. the ape tries again but this time yaken catches it and throws it back hurting the ape till yaken ends the battle by throwing a giant energy ball similiar to cooler's supernova ultimately ending the fight "so that was your best after all" the spiky black haired saiyan said before flying off after the battle Yaken traveled far and wide but he could not find the other Dragon balls...during one of his searches, he heard rumors of a remarkable pair s brother and sister..."i thought this was the place..." Yaken said "are you looking for something?" a long haired boy said "i heard about a pair, a man and a woman who were looking for the dragon balls...you know anything?" the saiyan said "hmm, "a pair" you say...so what will you do when you get these dragon balls?" the long haired boy said "the dragon balls, when gathered, will grant a wish. i'm collecting them to return earth back to normal." yaken said."hmmph...did you hear that #18...?" the long black haired boy said "yes, i heard, #17" a blonde haired girl said. "#17 and #18...androids, huh" The black haired saiyan said "i see...so it's you...you're the ones looking for the dragon balls..." yaken said suprised "yes...we've already found two of them, in fact"#17 said then continued "with this dragon radar of ours, they're actually pretty easy to find." "two dragon balls? if so...would you let me have them?" yaken said then continued "then we can save the earth!." "Heh" #17 said "idiot...you think we'd hand them over?" #18 "Wh-what!?" Yaken said suprised "we are quite fond of the world the way it is now" the blonde said "the old world was pointless filled with boring human emotions like compassion" #17 said then continuing "but in this world, strength is everything. it's far more predictable" #17 said continuing once more "that's why we'll collect the dragon balls and drive the world further into chaos!" #17 said "so then...hand over that dragon ball." #18 said "Never!" yaken said angered. and so the battle starts with #17 going 1st it starts with Yaken dashing towards #17 making the first move with a powerful punch and continuing with multiple punches and kicks and #17 dodged most before attacking too this went on as a melee battle for a while until it they started using ki "take this **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON** " Yaken said while firing a strong beam of energy "not bad" #17 said while chuckling "we're just getting started" the black haired saiyan said before rushing towards the android. Yaken then guts #17 right before grabbing his legs, spinning him around then throwing him before #17 can embrace impact he quickly lands on his for feet giving him a rough landing then getting right back into the fight "tch he's good i'm gonna have to try harder if i wanna make progress" Yaken. "I wonder how long your stamina will hold out against the two of us?" #17 said then continuing "because of energy never fades" "we'll see about that" yaken said before preparing to use his attack " **SUPER ENERGY WAVE VOLLEY** " yaken yelled before firing multi energy blasts from all directions of #17 "nice try" #17 said before dodging reflecting and blocking the energy blasts "i got you" said yaken before he gave #17 a hard punched to the face making him go flying then crashing into the building "that...that did it?" yaken said "Well..." #17 said before getting up from the rubble then he continued "what a surprise...you have quite the power for a non android" "alright i'll go next" #18 said before going into the fight before yaken has time to react #18 rushes in and give yaken a good punch before attacking him for a bit then he got on the defensive then back on the offensive the two were going at kick by kick and punch by punch each were on the defensive and offensive #18 using her own attacks and yaken using one his attacks " **GALICK GUN** " yaken said before firing a pinkish purple energy blast toward #18 but not ending the battle instead she used her **high pressured energy wave** the two attacks came in contact with each other and the two clashed with yaken have the upper advantage being a bit stronger so his galick gun overpower he blast and he won the clash with #18 being damage but not entirely so yaken keeps up the pace and kicks her up a few time then hitting her to the floor before fire ki blasts at her. that upsetted the android along with fear "This is the end! take this!" yaken said powering up "why you...!" #17 said "#17 don't worry about me hurry and run!" #18 said preparing for whats to come before yaken stops "...hm..." yaken said before continued "it seems you understand after all it doesn't matter if you're androids...you still have feelings, the need to protect someone you care for" android 17 and 18 were surprised at yaken's words and their new found emotions #17 and #18 learned the importance of helping one each other...and the young man having recieved the dragon balls and the dragon radar. headed out again in search of the remaining four dragon balls later yaken was flying like usual t'ill he saw someone...unusual. piccolo

END

A/N: thank you guys for reading and i hope you enjoy i put a lot of time in this and stick around for next chapter see ya.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle with the namekian

During his travels to search for the rest of the dragon balls he soon came across someone familiar...the namekian piccolo he had heard many rumors of him from the others some say he was the reincarnation of the demon king who had once plunged the world into terror. others say he left his past life behind. for Yaken to truly see if this was either piccolo's doing or not he would have to see to find out so he soon put all his thoughts into action and check it out for himself and find out. as soon as the saiyan landed he met face to face with the namekian and it was time to start getting answers. "so you're piccolo? i've heard a lot about you" the saiyan said "yeah that's my name of what it and why're you here?" the namek said with a scowl on his face "i wanted to see if you had anything to do with this chaos going on around?" "maybe i did maybe i didn't why do you care" the namekian said questioning yaken "i'm here to protect earth and fix this mess but i thought you'd been reborn...that you were a better person guess not...you're still bad." Yaken said a little disappointed but got a little angry "were you the one who did this, piccolo!? if so, i'll defeat you! right here!" "hmph...i guess you have a death wish on your hand and i'd be happy to oblige." piccolo said before getting into battle position. Yaken did the same both fighters were raising their power to a good amount but something was off both fighters had great fighting power but Yaken's was different it seems as if he still has lots of high power dwelling in him maybe this battle may potentially bring it out only time will tell" the battle soon engages with both warriors rushing towards each other punch by punch and kick by kick both warriors were attacking on another with great force and power destroying glaciers and all kinds of things they then wen't on to them using ki "take this" Yaken said before firing multiple energy blasts towards piccolo but piccolo dodged and evaded most of them but got hit by a few until Yaken rushes and punches piccolo straight in the chest before giving a hard kick to the head but piccolo quickly reacts and grabs Yaken's leg before impact and spins him around before letting go making Yaken crash into glaciers but before Yaken hits the ground and quickly regains his senses and manages to land safely on the hard icy ground with not scratches "woah that almost got me" Yaken said before continuing "better stay focused who knows what could hap- huh what is he doing" Yaken said in confusion to what piccolo's action were but it seems piccolo has been firing rounds of ki at Yaken but none of them were actually hitting him this made Yaken more confused "*chuckles* try as survive this" piccolo said "ok seriously what is he firing at-oh" Yaken said before he grasped the concept until he looked around to see orange-ish yellow energy balls surrounding him "oh crap basket-!" Yaken said before being cut off by the explosion **BOOM!** everything was in ruins expect for yaken apparently he had a shield surrounding him so he didn't take damage and this shocked piccolo for a while then had him smirking for a bit due to Yaken's fast reflexes "well i'll admit you're strong but that strength is not gonna help you in this battle" piccolo said with slight admiration for Yaken's endurance in heated situations "we'll see about that then" Yaken said with excitement. piccolo and the saiyan then continued the battle but piccolo was in shock by Yaken's ability to use kaioken. the saiyan then charges up until steam arises from his body and starts to emit a reddish pink hue " **KAIOKEN!** " the saiyan yelled before charging towards piccolo giving off a swift kick sending him flying then continuing the attack with a painful elbow to the back sending him flying towards the ground he then charges his kaioken again and gives another painful hit to the back then finally yaken catches him and savagely throws him to the ground piccolo then gets up angered and amused " _is this a saiyan? cuz he got some talent besides that i can still feel power within him dwelling waiting to be free once he unleashes that power he's good as gold"_ piccolo thought "*chuckles* looks like i still got it but man does it bring pain luckily i didn't over do it like master usually does" Yaken said "i'll admit you're strong but with a pathetic power like that you'll never beat me not one chance in hell" piccolo said "you're wrong i'll defeat you and hopefully it will change the world back to the way it was before" Yaken screamed out with slight anger. "Yeah we'll see if you'll save your precious earth after this and i guaranteed you will not survive this and if you did you'll be to injured to even continue so if i were you i'd step away and call of this fight right now or are you gonna handle this like a real warrior would the choice is on you so act fast!" piccolo yelled giving of a malicious tone. as of right now things were getting heated and almost terrifying piccolo wasn't ready to may or may not end Yaken's life here and Yaken may just try to handle this attack "i'm staying right here right now i am going to rid the destruction of this earth and i'm going to do it whether you like or not" Yaken yelled ready for what's to come. "you're still a fool if you actually think you're good enough to change the fate of this world!" piccolo yelled out "wrong. i'm going to fix this world!" Yaken yelled back "if you really think so lets see how you'll react if you can still survive after this!" piccolo said before holding his middle finger and index finger together making sparks appear through both piccolo was about to fire a deadly beam " **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!** " the namek yelled before firing a purplish pink yellow energy beam towards and Yaken was brave enough to dodge head on but that left him badly injured but not the one to sustain him from fighting. after the debris came in there was piccolo injured but not entirely "is that all...what a shame Tch damn i really thought he was strong enough to beat the guy who beat me guess i was wrong and to top it all of i really had high hopes for the kid seeing it as he was brave enough to take the special beam cannon one of my most powerful attacks head on and being a student of basically ALL the z fighters i'm kinda disappointed" piccolo said before collapsing on one knee "i can't fight like i used to not with this injured body...goku, vegeta how did you two even manage to put up with this pain or powerful fighters." the namekian said before continuing "training i take it but i don't think i prefer spending each day in and out working up my body to the bone i chose to take it easy and try not to strain myself out but i guess that's how saiyans work i guess *sigh* better search for another one and this time take it easy if i go in hard then i may potentially kill all the hope we have so just take it easy" piccolo said almost leaving until Yaken spoke up "w...wait..." Yaken said "wh-what's this!?" piccolo said in shock "I won't lose here...i need to change the world back..." Yaken said getting angry for almost losing he goals until continuing "i can't lose...not here!" Yaken said getting even more angrier "Reese my girlfriend who i love, my friends who i care for and the innocent people who live here!".Yaken yelled with rage surprsing piccolo. "this battle and my life is something i wan't to achieve i and i'm not FAILING NOT TODAY!" Yaken yelled before finally achieving it...a super saiyan giving off great power and making everything collapse around him. Yaken had bright glowing gold hair, teal eyes and yellow aura surrounding him he was a super saiyan the form frieza had feared "About time...good you've finally awakened...alright i won't hold back this time!" piccolo said with a smile and once more the battle had continued but Yaken had the upper hand thus was stronger than piccolo at this point so it was mainly a once sided battle. piccolo could barely get a full attack going he could only give a few punches but it was useless he tried energy blast and explosive demon wave but it took not effect and Yaken was just attacking him head on kicking him into the air then smashing him to the ground the firing energy blast t'ill he knew the battle useless at this point so he decide to finish it with an attack so Yaken cupped his hands together forming a blue ball of ki performing the famous attack everyone know " **KAMEHAMEHA!** " Yaken yelled firing the energy blast hitting piccolo damaging him for good t'ill he was done for good "w-well done...you have my respect..." piccolo said finding a new found respect for the saiyan's high spirit "were you...trying to train me!?" Yaken said slightly in disbelief "listen up i'm not the guy you're looking for i'm not the one who did this to the earth" piccolo said before continuing "just like you kid i was looking for the one who was responsible for all this...and here's what i found out...someone found all the dragon balls apparently and then asked ultimate shenron to make earth a living hell..." piccolo said. "i was really close to finding out who did it...but before i could find him i was attack from behind by a great ape" "inconceivable" The saiyan said with shock "i guess he was out to get me or something like that...i was a damn fool. he was planning a trap for me the whole time should've known" the namek said then continuing "it was too much for me, i was defeated right there...but i'm thinking with fighters like you...brave strong willed and powerful earth just may stand a chance you guys maybe be the next z fighters earth needs like goku and gohan" piccolo said inspiring yaken. "thank you" yaken said with a smile "don't mention it and just know you can't fight your battles alone if i were you i'd be on the lookout for my student bass he's a namekian like me and may give you a run for your money if you're interested" piccolo said before continuing "you're welcome to train with me if you like we could both use the training" "right" Yaken said Even after his serious wounds from the battle with the great ape, piccolo offered to train him and thats what the two did getting stronger each day until yaken had improved greatly and learning piccolo's attacks. now it was time to go avenge piccolo by battling the great ape. while yaken was searching him came across the city for a quick search and thats where the battle started.

End

Thank you guys for reading and i will keep updating it so from here goodnight fellow readers


	4. Chapter 4: Battle with the tuffle

After Yaken's training with piccolo the saiyan soon goes to search for the great ape after searching and asking questions he now knew where to find the great ape who defeated piccolo. it is under the control of vile, evil men. they're using the savage beast to rain terror down over the city. to save the innocent and to avenge piccolo the young saiyan warrior headed after the great ape...The saiyan then came across a deserted city no one was around he then shouted at the ape and try to get it's attention. "where are you, you simian freak? i know you're in this city...come out and this'll be a lot easier" Yaken shouted before giving a quick look around the area "huh no one's here maybe they're hiding" Yaken before looking back feeling a great power until he saw it the great ape "heh heh heh..." the ape chuckled before laughing crazily "Bwah hah hah! this should be fun" the great ape said in glee "ive come...to avenge piccolo." the saiyan said then continuing "tell me who's responsible for ruining this world tell me and i'll spare your life!" Yaken shouted angering the great ape "you have some nerve threatening the likes of me. you die here now!" the ape said in a angry tone making Yaken get in battle position. Not wanting the wait the ape soon shoots out multiple pinkish red ki blast from it finger causing a mini wave of energy every time it reaches impact but Yaken quickly evaded them almost getting hit since he was to big this wen't on t'ill baby teleported in front of the saiyan and blasted out fire once again Yaken quickly managed to get away safely not before getting a few punch in as "tch whatever" the ape said before trying to use his rapid fire ki but to no avail this upsetted the ape this whole ki blast and shooting firing schtick went on for a while t'ill the ape got fed up decided it was time for a change of pace. But before the ape can think of a plan he's given a straight punch to the center of his face by Yaken the ape yelled on pain holding on to where it hurt "you little punk!" the ape said angered by Yaken's approach in combat Yaken soon tried to flee but was baby soon blasted another round of fire at him but Yaken but yet again Yaken managed to get his way out of the fiery blast. The saiyan soon rushes to the ape in a attempt to attack once more but unluckily the ape grabbed him before he had time to attack "oh dear you're look quite pale there allow me to help out" the ape said before slowly clenching his hands slowly squishing Yaken in the process "What power!" Yaken said before continuing "but i need to find out who's behind all this... the saiyan soon starts charging up and manages to get free right before grabbing the tuffle's finger and flipping baby over onto his back **SLAM!** "you can't even stretch me like that get lost pesky bug" the tuffle said before powering up. Now yaken was on the roof of the building again but this time before firing those little energy blast he wen't on to use huge sized energy balls which caused a big impact Yaken got hit by a few but he was alright but then he changed his arsenal of ki based attacks and charged up creating a huge wave of ki but Yaken blocking so it didn't cause to much damage as soon a the attack dies down the great ape spoke "is that all you've got what a bore? what a bore!" the tuffle said with boredom "Trust in your strength...remember piccolo's training remember to fight for the ones you love" Yaken said before giving a great scream before turning Super saiyan once more "wh-what!" the great ape said with shock and Yaken had a smirk on his face "so what you've changed hair colors not like it'll be any use now die!" the tuffle said before using explosive wave "this has to be done for the world " Yaken said before doing the same action. The two attacks were clashed but Yaken had to upper hand and put more energy into it and he came out on top but that didn't stop the tuffle as it appears he seemed to be running "not good!" Yaken said before dashing off but the ape was gaining on him and the two firing barrages of ki at one another but Yaken's was more effective seeing it as he was stronger t'ill barrages rained on baby t'ill it was time that this battle was over "no this is impossible i'm being beaten by a pathetic bug like you" baby said in shock before continuing "no i won't let you interrupt my plans " the ape soon put all his energy into his last attack and created a powerful ball of ki and threw it at Yaken. the saiyan was in shock for a seconnd but regained his sense before prepairing his energy blast and shot it at the power ball. The two attacks came face to face in a clash with each fighter struggling for a bit then Yaken put more energy into it giving him the win and like that Baby was out for the count with Yaken the winner. Baby soon falls to the ground alive but horribly beaten "Haugh...Haugh...y-you...you've done it now" The tuffle said with a angry tone "Now, tell me who's responsible for this diabolical mess" Yaken said hopefully getting some answers "heh...alright...the one who collected the 7 dragon balls and summoned the ultimate shenron...was omega shenron he's the one who turned this world into paradise!...hehehe...Bwah hah hah! hah hah!" Baby said before laughing then succumbing to defeat. "omega...shenron now i that know the Harbinger of all this it was time to pay this omega shenron person a visit" Yaken said. Finally, the young saiyan learned the name of the man who plunged the world into absolute chaos and he now has a mission-a man he must defeat.. End

Thank you guys for reading and i'll see you next chapter ciao


	5. Chapter 5: Omega shenron

After Fighting the great ape and claiming victory not only did our hero avenger piccolo but ultimately find out who was causing and creating all this chaos that soon lead to Yaken finding out that the shadow dragon omega shenron was the root to all this. After doing one more round of training he was ready to take on this shenron man but was he truly ready to face the battle that was coming to him well he'll have to find out if he wan'ts to win. During his search for his enemy's whereabouts, The dragon radar signaled a location where 3 Dragonballs could be found. Surely that is where he will find omega shenron...He then quickly headed towards the decisive battle, where all his questions would be answered..."omega shenron...are you responsible for all this crap? tell me!" Yaken said with a fierce tone "heh you must be the one with the silly idea of collecting the dragon balls" the shadow dragon said before continuing "and now you may hand them all over to me right this second" "what!? I would never surely you must be joking" "No this isn't a joke i'm serious as can be now don't be a fool and try to resist me...Or else i'll kill you were you stand" Then dragon said with a malicious tone along with a evil smirk on his face angering Yaken. And just like that the two warriors raised their powers at a good rate thus getting into position but a hint of fear was running through Yaken's body this omega Shenron person was not like any unordinary fighter he's faced so far he was strong and with evil power like that it was no telling if he would be ruthless and relentless in this battle or show a hint of mercy one slip up and it might possibly be game over for our hero so Yaken decided it'd be best to stay on guard as much as possible in this fight "i'm giving you one last chance surrender, give up the dragon balls and walk away along with not ever seeing my face or interacting with me again so what's it gonna be live or die" omega said giving Yaken a choice "No, sorry but i'm staying to fight so I've made my decision" Yaken said with confidence "Fine so be it" the dragon said before continuing "I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!." "Not today now come at me! dragon" The saiyan said. Just like that the two rushed at each other sending punches and blows to one another making the area crack in force the two kept going at it using ki and etc but shenron was bit stronger than Yaken so he had the upper advantage making this battle harder for Yaken. "Take this!" Yaken said before shooting multiple ki blasts but shenron evaded most of the before quickly rushing towards the saiyan before having the time to react omega quickly gave Yaken a powerful power punch to the stomach omega soon continues the attack by the The saiyan then have him drop on the Spikes on the back hurting the saiyan then lastly shocking him damaging at a great rate "GAH!" the saiyan shouted in pain before being thrown but Yaken wasn't prepared to give up easily so he then goes into running position ready to perform meteor combination the saiyan then soon dashes a great speed towards The shadow dragon. Yaken then elbows shenron causing him to stumble then gives a few kicks to the chest area then gives a high kick then continues the ferocious kicking combo until he gives the shenron a very painful uppercut right before jumping in the air performing the Kamehameha blast damaging shenron along with blasting the rest of the area "Huff-Huff surely that got him" Yaken said before landing to the ground but was shocked to see shenron still alive and kicking "He's stronger than anyone I've ever faced" Yaken said before continuing "But I won't lose...not here." Yaken soon powers up giving a war cry "Haaaaah!" Yaken shouted transforming into his Super saiyan form and like that the battle rages on with the two going back at it again but Yaken trained more in this form so they were both on par with one another but Somewhere Yaken still had potential in him but for now he had to take what he get and throw what he gets and the dragon. this battle was intense rubble every where, mountains destroyed grounds filled with cracks and bruises and cuts everywhere taking place on the two warriors this was a tense one "impressive you're still alive. i'll admit you have some strength." The dragon said before continuing "but starting here this is as far you I gave you a chance but you foolishly declined so now you die." "Sorry to burst your bubble shenron but i'm not dying today...yeah i'm gonna die someday but its going to be the way I wan't it to so if you wanna kill me and end my life you're gonna have to pry it from a soft, smooth yet powerful hands" "huh if you say so then i'll make sure this is a brutal beating YOU'LL NEVER FORGET YOU FOOLISH FIGHTER" the battle soon continues for while with the two rushing at one another giving attacks punching kicking uppercutting they were doing it all but something was...off omega shenron was taking most of the beatings for it seems as one of Yaken's attack left him badly damaged. The saiyan then took a great opportunity to attack him with all his force before ending it off "This'll end it" Yaken said before cupping his hands together ready to perform the Kamehameha wave "KAMEHAME-" the saiyan said before teleporting right in front of the shenron "W-WHAT" the shadow dragon said but before he could react or say anything else. "HA!" Yaken shouted firing the Kamehameha wave ultimately ending him but not killing him. As the debris finished Omega was standing there injured and bruised but he was laughing? "Heh Heh Heh...impressive you're still alive guess all that confidence wasn't for show after all i'll admit you have a bit of strength." the shadow dragon said before continuing "Now then give me all your dragon balls! right now." "What no you're obviously injured and I don't think you're in any condition to fight me again" The saiyan said "Who said anything about fighting" The shenron said with a evil grin on his face worrying Yaken "Hold on. what are you planning" Yaken said with a worried tone "it must be a lot of work gathering up all those dragon balls, is it not?" the dragon said with a malicious tone then continuing "shame you'll have to start all over how sad isn't it" Omega then starts powering up then shoots out all of the dragon balls in each different direction shocking Yaken at most. "You fiend! stop it!" Yaken said with a fearful tone but it was too late all the dragon balls were gone and omega shenron was nowhere to be seen. This was not a good situation for our hero with only one more step left in his quest to collect all the dragon balls...They were scattered all over the world once again by omega shenron. "That bastard and I was so close tch dammit *sigh* complaining isn't going to get me anywhere might as well get a move on right before going home reese doesn't like me being tense or worried maybe she'll help me out.

End

Thanks guys for reading and they'll be more on the way and check out my bio to see whats coming in the future laters!


	6. Chapter 6: Round 2 Yaken Vs Shenron

After the aftermath that took place in the fields now with the dragon balls being scattered around the globe once more it left Our hero Flabbergasted thus Furious all his hard work and battles gone to waste (Even though some were partially one sided) "Huh?"the sayain said "nothing' The narrator said. but not only that omega shenron was gone and Yaken once again had to do searching but before he could start he decided to head back home and prepare thus seeing his loved one reese. later on the saiyan soon descends in front of his house then soon opens the door to see his Reese. She had reddish brown long flowing hair accompanied by beautiful eyes with black pupils along with a bright hue of brown skin. She was sporting a crimson leather jacket along with Darkish blue jeans and light brown boots with white on the bottom. This was the woman Yaken loved and cared for as with her as well. "Welcome home dear how you're day going?" Reese asked with a cheerful tone "Not so well" Yaken said in a disappointed tone before sighing "What's wrong honey" Reese said a little worried "All my hard work I've done gone to waste. the dragon balls are gone and not only that the culprit is now is on the loose and who knows what he's doing" Yaken said with frustration and disappointment "Well...you have That dragon ball locator and you can easily just track it but I suggest you train First then go after the dragon ball..." Reese was soon interrupted with a kiss by yaken "Reese you beautiful genius who I live with" Yaken said before waving goodbye then flying off to go find then dragon balls "G...Goodbye" Reese said with her face red as a tomato but before Yaken left reese yelled out to him "HEY!" Yaken soon looked back "What's up?" "You better not die on me or i'll never forgive you ya hear" Reese said with a Grin along with Yaken smiling and giving a thumbs up "Anything for you" Yaken said before leaving. Later on Yaken was currently in the sky and got multiple readings of where the dragon balls were located. Yaken took notice that each ball had someone with it so he prepared to take off to find em. Most of them were from the rest of the ginyu force so he wasn't getting the dragon balls without a fight since it was easy they wen't down one by one until he finished his side mission and went on to the main task at hand...Omega shenron. 6 of the dragon balls were collected...The fourth one was all that was remained. Following the dragon radar, he headed after the last Dragon ball...where he once again met his fate.

"Heh Heh Heh...You're finally here...saiyan" The Dragon said

"I knew it was you...omega shenron" Yaken said

"I've been waiting for you to collect all those Dragon ball Again..." Omega said before continuing "I hope you're stronger than you were before?"

"Of coure...i'll defeat you now!" The saiyan said with confidence before raising his power

"Good now show me the results of you're training!" Omega said

And with that the Two fighters rushed at each with great speed and the fighters clashed fist causing the Ground to break and the two continued everything was cracking and Punches and kicks were being sent to one another punch by punch And kick by Kick. these two were going at it with their fullest of power each fighter were getting deadly blows

"Ha!" Yaken Shouted before giving the shadow dragon a painful punch to the gut

"GAH!" Shenron yelled before choking up blood this enraged the shenron to which he gave the Saiyan hero a hard right hook. before Yaken was able to regain his senses omega shenron grab his face and gave a good throw making the saiyan go flying right before crashing into a few building then come tumbling to the ground but that wasn't enough to take Yaken down just yet. The saiyan soon gets back up and charges up his ki into his hand and fires away Omega soon gets on the defensive and blocks most of the attacks but still gets hurt in the process just as The shadow dragon soon lets his guard down resulting in Yaken going for an attack but It was too late for shenron to retort And was met with a large amount of strikes Punch by punch they were powerful and painful This goes on for a while till omega catches Yaken's fist before squeezing it making Yaken yelp and scream in pain before giving a few stomach punches to then finally a blast to the chest making Yaken drop to the floor but omega continues by soon rushing to the ground and gives a painful kick making Yaken fly a few distances then throws an energy blast causing a huge explosion. But to omega's surprise Yaken gets back up

"Why did you do this!? Do you wan't to destroy the planet?" Yaken yelled"

"Destroy it...Now what Fun would that be?" Omega said before continuing "This is all just for my Amusement...Peace is boring..."

"Peace...Is boring? That's Your reason..." Yaken said getting infuriated before "What a joke!". Enraged Yaken turns into a Super saiyan

"Ah yes use that eye straining form won't that be interesting" Omega shenron said Before continuing "If were going to get serious then I might as well go all out but just to warn you I won't show remorse for your apparent death" with a evil grin and soon the battle rages being much intense now that both fighters have raised their power to impressive amounts and so it continues with once again a barrage of attacks thrown at one another both fighters getting Painfully hurt In the process before using energy blast but most of them were dodging and evading but some of them made impact with each other and there surrounding. This was a amazing brawl grounds were cracking, craters were being made each punch that connected made the earth shake an something would be destroyed it was a battle to be remembered.

"Try and handle this Saiyan" Omega said with venom as he fired his Demon death ball

"Not this time" Yaken retort by charging up his ki and release it causing a explosion destroying the balls and making a huge crater along with pebbles raining down but unfortunetly Omega was prepaired for that and rushed at the saiyan without a second thought in mind. He soon gives the saiyan a high kick to the face sending him in the air right before dashing at him again but disappearing and reappearing for a while attack the saiyan in the process before giving a blow sending the saiyan back right before a really painful kick to the chest then disappearing behing him before giving off the final punch sending the saiyan to the ground.

"Is that all what a shame" Omega said before our hero got right back up

"No I still got a lot of power left" Yaken said

"Huh lets put that to the test shall we" The shadow dragon said smirking

"Yes we shall" The saiyan said before jumping back for space and gets in position ready to fire a galick gun

"I suggest you stop it I highly doubt it'll work" Shenron said

"Well let us see about that then" Yaken said before Purple ki form into his hand along with sparks surrounding it

"Lets see how far he'll go from here" The shadow dragon said

"HAH **GALICK GUN!** " Yaken yelled before firing a purple wave ki towards the shenron. The dragon stood there for a while before a evil Smirk like Grin appeared on his face and held out his hands only for Yaken to see that he's easily withstanding The energy blast. His smirk like grin grows wider as he soon pushed to blast towards Somewhere else causing a huge explosion "So that really was you're all how sad I might as well give up if this Is all you can manage but then again I can tell you have latent power within you just waiting to be released" The shadow dragon said with a malicious tone "W..what are you talking about Dragon?" Taken said with a worried tone "I can help you with that..." The dragon said with a evil Smile "And how exactly will you "Help me" with releasing my power" "Wel for starters" Omega said with ki surrounding him "Lets start with A girlfriend or close friend killing Her or him off what Definitely Get the blood flowing wouldn't it" Omega said angering The saiyan warrior "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER!" Yaken Furiously yelled before continuing "IF YOU EVEN THINK OF KILLING THE PERSON I LOVE I'LL PERSONALLY RELEASE HELL ON YOU GOT IT!" This angered The shadow dragon by a lot "YOU WEAK LITTLE SAIYAN TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD NOW YOU'LL PERISH BY MY OWN HANDS!" Omega yelled. And the battle continues with the two coming at one another now that the now angered warriors fighting each other with only one remaining victorious. This battle was a big one which left mountains destroyed, craters every where, and lots of land destroyed and the fight still continues "HAH!" Yaken shouted throwing punches at the Shadow dragon "Tch fool" The dragon said while throwing and blocking most of the attacks and throwing a few of his own

"You stubborn idiot" Omega said before continuing "When will you learn you're not winning this fight"

"I can't say the same for you" Yaken said before continuing "You really need to learn when to shut your mouth and let your fist do the talking but then again your ego probably replaces your brain cell." This made the dragon furious at yaken words

"ARGH YOU WILL DIE HERE SAIYAN I'LL END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE AND THIS WORLD RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Omega said before charging Up then dragon balls on his chest emitted beam then created a ball the ball soon enlarges into a full powered red and purple energy ball. Yaken wasn't going to stand there and let this happen his he soon gathered energy and cupped his hands together and a bright blue energy ball formed in his hands he was going to perform the Kamehameha

"Get ready for the real deal **KAMEHAMEHA** " Yaken yelled shooting the energy wave towards the dragon

"HAH **MINUS ENERGY POWER BALL** Omega Souted sending a powerful energy ball hurling towards Yaken the two attacks clashed towards one another causing the ground and rubble to break beneath the two. the area was a combination of A Reddish purple hue and a blue hue. Omega's attack was slowly winning but Yaken but more energy into his attack making it slightly overpowering it till Yaken put his final set of ki into the attack in the end winning the clash battle and the defeat of omega. The attack didn't disintegrate The shadow dragon but badly wounding him but Omega was still alive suprising Yaken till he decided this battle is over...for good

"This will fix the world...This will fix everything" Yaken said before shooting a miniature blast at the dragon Making the final blow with him taking just a right amount of damage to do the job

"No I-Impossible...! I-I'm omega shenron...!" Shenron said in shock just before continuing "This isn't over...! it's far too late for you to save your pitful place called earth!." Before his death Omega gave a evil laugh "Bwah hah hah Aaaaaagh just know you've won the battle this time but i'll be...Back" Omega said before collapsing to his death that was it the dragon was dead.

"Shut you're mouth dragon and accept your defeat Gracefully...Your stupid game is finished and if you do return i'll be ready" Yaken said with a serious tone before continuing "The 7 dragon balls...all of them...COME FOURTH MIGHTY SHENRON"

End

I appreciate you guys for reading this chapter there'll be more on the way so see ya!


	7. Chapter 7: Battle against the Dragon

Last time we Left off Our hero Yaken once again encountered The man behind all this chaos Omega Shenron who's goal was to Cause and spread as much chaos as possible because as he stated Peace is boring so after Their rematch Yaken came out on top and The Dragon met his fate only to say that he'll Return with Yaken Taking into consideration as to what he said. But now that he Acquired The dragon balls Yaken spoke up and Called out the dragon balls but What's That Sheron is acting Unusual...What's going on with Shenron and how will this impact Yaken find out this Chapter On Dragon ball Next Generations.

 **Chapter 7: Battle against The Dragon**

Now that the Dragon was called upon the saiyan warrior soon Took off to the Meet the dragon which was located at Kami's after a while Yaken soon caught up to his destination and was met with a Giant red Dragon hovering about the look out. The saiyan soon spoke.

"Ultimate shenron...I've finally found him" Yaken said with relief his goal was completed. All that was left was to do was just state his wish, Peace is restored and be on his marry way.

"Ultimate shenron...Please hear my wish!" Yaken said but was responded with a growl from Shenron before Talking again he realized something was off with the dragon "What? something's off...I sense an evil power emitting from him but why?."

"...Unngh!...Rooooooooooooooh!" The dragon roared

Obviously Talking was going to solve the situation so he decided that it was best to snap The dragon out of his Hypnosis or trance with a Fight and so it was going to happen Our saiyan was going to fight the Dragon. The battle soon begins with Shenron making the first strike and going head first into the attack but Yaken quickly evaded the attack before he could get injured. Seeing it as a good opportunity Yaken quickly gave a few punches before jumping back and firing a few ki blasts right before stopping The Dragon was using his head to attack a few times and Yaken attack it was a pattern Yaken was following this Shenron Changed the pace and fired a Big wave of ki luckily Yaken dodged it and fired a few rounds of his own right before stopping so The dragon wen't back to his routine he used first but he wasn't getting any hits in so Yaken went in with A few punches damaging the dragon making him try something else. The dragon soon gives out a mighty roar making the saiyan stumble a little bit.

"No! stop it!...Ghh...It's no good..." The saiyan said with a worried tone right before Shenron fired another Wave of ki Yaken soon reacts by quickly flying up but with kami's building being destroyed Yaken soon speaks again by realized the root of the situation "He's being mind controlled by Omega shenron's negative energy...That fiendish Dragon. Shenron soon fires another wave of ki with Yaken yet again Dodging it but instead rushing towards the dragon and gives a good punch under his Chin. The dragon soon regains his senses and looks at Yaken and His horns start to charge up Making the earth rumble Causing Yaken to soon look around Then all of the sudden a bright ray of lightning Approached and struck down Near Yaken but Yaken Quickly evaded then safely lands on to look out. The two look at each other glaring till Yaken soon decide to Go Super saiyan to change the Pace with Yaken giving a Fearsome war cry. The Dragon soon rushing to Yaken but instead of evading he gets hit instead but gets right back up. The dragon soon charges up and fires a barrage of lightning based attacks at The Golden haired saiyan but luckily Yaken dodged and evaded each of them without a scratch. The dragon tries it again but with the same results as last time. The dragon soon tries To dash at The warrior but this time Yaken made a few hits in right before Shooting multiple Ki blast making a good amount damages. The same thing went for a while Lightning striking down and attempting to Strike a Yaken along with Yaken waiting for the right moment to attack until Yaken made a good strike causing to The dragon to stop. The two met face to face But then shenron dashed at Yaken in a attempt to at least chomp on him but Yaken quickly dashes out causing the Dragon to miss but then Yaken fired a few energy Blast at the dragon making shenron roar in pain. Shenron soon tries to Attack the saiyan With it's tail but the saiyan soon blocks and hit the tail before flying up in the air and Rushes down towards the dragon feet first into the Dragon's body. Yaken had a smirk on his face but turned into shock when Shenron was right behind him. The dragon son fires and energy blast at the saiyan till the saiyan blocking taking a little bit of damage

"You're good" The saiyan said impressed The dragon could keep up. But the dragon soon roars forming a Bright red energy ball that was getting bigger "Not Done yet" The saiyan said before charging up. the energy ball soon grows smaller till it was shot out as A full powered energy beam. Yaken was ready and dashing towards the energy ball going in to it by force till an explosion occurred the debris clears up and Yaken was seen with an energy ball in his hand. Due to the Dragon's mouth being open Yaken had a clear path and made his way inside Shenron until something happened Making Shenron roar glowing in the process then from there another explosion happened. Yaken was soon laying in there air slowly descending until he hit the ground. He soon regains consciousness and gets back up and tries to remember What has happened lately and soon sees Ultimate shenron starring at him "

"He's back to normal...good" Yaken said relieved

"My gratitude, Young one...I will Grant your wish!"

And so Yaken spoke...

"Mighty dragon please Make the world...Like it was before I would appreciate it!" Yaken yelled

"Forgive me young one...I cannot grant that wish..." Shenron said

"Why!? You granted omega shenron's wish That caused all of this!?" Yaken said flabbergasted until continuing "Surely you can reverse it!"

"The power controlling The chaos has been affected by Omega shenron's negative energy..." Omega said before continuing "It has far exceeded The power of kami my creator"

"What? No. That can't be The dragon balls were our last hope...!" Yaken said with sadness and disappointment until thinking for a while until he realized what omega shenron Meant "Darn it. That's what omega shenron's last words meant...

Flashback

"...This is far from over...! it's way too late for you to save your pitiful world...!" Omega shenron said before Dying and giving his words to say he'll be back

End of flashback

"...No...i'll change it..." Yaken said before choosing another wish "Ultimate shenron! Can you bring back the people who were killed in this chaos?"

"Of course. that is a simple request...But remember Young warrior. The earth will remain unchanged." Shenron said

"...Don't worry I'm the pupil of all the great fighters...if I can't change it with the Dragon balls...Then I will change it on my own!" Yaken said with confidence

"Hmm...I see.." Shenron said till a bright flash happened "...Your wish has been granted...Farewell Young warrior" Shenron said before glowing then disappearing then disperse the 7 dragon balls in any direction not to be activated until A year later.

"Let's go" Yaken said before taking off to go home.

The world could not be restored To peace though The power of the dragon balls...But the light of hope has not been extinguished...The light dwells in determination, in the Young saiyan's determination to fix the planets...The young man once again continued his Journey for a better world...

"Looks like it's up to me to protect this world" Yaken said before noticing a green man surprisingly his was the same race as piccolo. Yaken soon decided to Talk to him "Um hello?"

"Hey i'm bass nice to meet you" Bass said

"Ah so you're bass piccolo told me about" Yaken said

"Huh so you know piccolo" Bass said suprised

"Yeah he was the one who made my turn into a Super saiyan if you heard of it" Yaken said

"You're a saiyan like goku and vegeta that interesting" Bass said

"So you've heard of goku and vegeta to" Yaken said

"I'm surprised You know them" Bass said

"Yeah I was trained by them but mainly goku" Yaken said

"Huh piccolo told me about you he said you were strong" Bass said

"Yep So I guess we both heard rumors about one another I take it" Yaken said

"Guess so...umm" Bass said trying to figure out the saiyan's name

"It Yaken pleasure to meet you" Yaken said

"Same here" Bass said

"I guess i'll be going hopefully we could at least spar with one another" Yaken said

"I'd like that" Bass said with a smirk

And the two warriors made their own separate ways

Meanwhile Yaken soon makes his way back to the house and was greeted by his wife.

"Hello dear" Reese said hugging him

"Hello to you too" Yaken said with a grin

"I almost got worried you haven't been home in a while I thought You almost died" Reese said in a worried tone

"It's ok i'm alive and kicking but for now i'd just like to relax" Yaken Said

"Good I don't need you dying on me when I have such import new to tell you" Reese said

"What is it?" Yaken Said

"Are you sure you wan't to handle it" Reese said

"Yes just lay it on me I can handle it" Yaken said

"Yaken I wen't to the doctor" Reese said

"Uh huh" Yaken said

"And I got good results" Reese said

"Yes...go on" Yaken Said

"And it turns out..."Reese said

"And it turns out what don't leave me in suspense" Yaken said

"I'M PREGNANT!...YAKEN YOU'RE GONNA BE A DADDY!" Reese said with total excitement

"AMAZING THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Yaken said hugging reese

"I KNOW A HALF SAIYAN HALF HUMAN CHILD HOW AWESOME IS THAT!?" Reese said with glee

"DEFINETLY!" Yaken also said with glee

And like that everything was great Omega was defeated and everyone was Ok again this was a great accomplishment For our saiyan hero now that another one is coming his way. But what's in store for his and his new born child's future find out in the next chapters In Dragon ball next generations!

 **Chapter 8 Preview**

At a wasteland there lies a mysterious person "So this is earth huh seems pretty dull to me but I can fix this" ? said while chuckling

End

That you guys for reading this chapter but Now we're entering the part of the story where everything that goes comes from the things I make up so if you like stay toon for more and make sure to leave a review I would appreciate it and show it to friends if you want Later guys


	8. What's coming Your way

Shilvergreen: Hello there readers Its me Shilver and Now we're Up to this Point in the Story Where everything from Then on Comes from What I want the story Shaped Up to be. Yes sometimes Parts may be Taken from the original Story along with somelines so Bare with me until then Ok. Before we get into The story I'm gonna go over the characters In the story. I'm going to Describe Who they are, What their Features are and The roll They play in this story So Lets Get started By going Over the saiyans and Half Saiyans.

The 1st is You guessed it Yaken

Yaken/ Age:28-30-31-35-43-44

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Yaken is wearing a Gi Exactly Like Goku but His is Bright Yellow with A dark blue t shirt under it along with White shoes with red stripes and Dark blue wrist bands. 8 years he wore A blank white Tee with Black baggy pants and a Dark blue cloth Wrapped around along with His usually Blue arm bands With the addition of Rings on his arms Thus retaining his Normal boots. 4 months later he wore a Yellow and Black gi With a hoodie along with The same black Baggy pants And white boots Thus Fingerless White gloves. 1 year later from there He wore a Long Yellow Jacket with a Hoodie along with a Black fire design and the Goku Kanji on his back along with White Fingerless gloves Still wearing his black Pants and White and Red boots But A 1 more year later He Retains his Old outfit.

Transformation: Kaioken  
Kaioken times 2  
Kaioken times 3  
Kaioken times 4  
Kaioken times 10  
Kaioken times 20  
Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Super saiyan 3  
Super saiyan Great ape  
Super saiyan 4  
Super saiyan 5 (Yep its real)  
Super saiyan God  
Super saiyan Blue  
Mastered Super Saiyan blue (Manga)  
Super Saiyan Red (Fan-made form)  
Super Saiyan Omega (Fan-made form)

Personality: Yaken is the pupil of all the z fighters but mainly goku inheriting all their move He's also the father of Yazoro and yasaken and the husband of reese Tamachi. Yaken has a cool like personality along with being laid back thus Sporting a Calm like demeanor. He Always helps people in crisis The best he can and always Finds a way to cheer people Up or at least try to make People happy. He cares for his Friends And especially His family and Is always there to save earth for Terror now That its up to Him and the rest of his Friends to Protect earth as the New heroes. In all the Years That have passed He's been Getting stronger and stronger Each Along with Making a Lot of enemies But Through all That he's Bested all Of them And Comes out on Top.

Tomatsu/ Age: 29-30-32-34-38-46-47

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Tomatsu sports a Red leather Vest with a white tank top along black jeans and red and white boots also with fingerless gloves. 1 year later He wears A Red Tee shirt along with The same armor as vegeta Along But with the middle Being Black But aside from that he wears Black pants Along with Saiyan Gloves and Boots. One more year later He retains the Same outfit as before The only difference is that He wears a Vest that Looks like the sleeves wear ripped from a Jacket But stills retains His black jeans Only difference is that his Boots And Hand wear are the same as Raditz.

Transformation: Super saiyan 1

Super saiyan 2  
Super saiyan 3  
Super saiyan 4  
Super saiyan 5  
Super saiyan god  
Super saiyan Blue  
Mastered Super Saiyan Blue

Personality: Tomatsu is the pupil of vegeta and the father of kyoka and kishi. He comes off as The Jerk of the Group usually Insulting or Criticizing His Allies way of fighting Or lack of it Along with being Arrogant in battle with his Enemies. Despite that He's actually A jerk with a heart of Gold mainly being this way Due to him being Non social and Not correctly shown how to Treat people. After Years of Peaceful Tomatsu dropped The jerk act somewhat and Just goes with the flow But sometimes he retains the Tough guy act just to show he's not grown Soft in the Years of peace.

Yazoro Tamachi/ Age: 10-12-13-17-25-26

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Decent built

Clothes: Yazoro is wearing android 17's clothes with The black t shirt being Yellow instead and the white sleeves are dark blue along with Dark red sneakers with dark blackish blue pants and keeping the red bandana with the green socks. Later on he had a Yellow and white sports Jacket given to him by his mother But after a while in his teen Years around 12-13 After Training with Yaken he wears Goku's gi but without the kanji and wearing his fathers shoes. After a few years he wears his own gi sports a sleeveless on with a black sash With black and white shoes.

Transformation: Kaioken  
Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Mystic form  
Super saiyan rage  
Super saiyan Blue  
Mystic Super saiyan god (Fan-made form)

Personality: Yazoro is the 1st Son Of Yaken and reese along with Being The brother of Yasaken. Yazoro Comes off as A Kind Boy always Speaking to those in a Gentleman Like way along With helping his Family and friends Out with issues. Yazoro Is also a Very smart Boy Who is usually The 1st to Take notice in unusual acts Or gives pointers on Certain people. Besides the nice guy act he's a Strong person who Trains with his father and His friends to get stronger and help out the Weak and defenseless in Need. Around his Teenage Years he's Proven to be a really good brother Taking Care of his little brother assisting him in his every need as well as being looked up to And in his Adulthood Taking notes on his mother and father's Parenting skills he's shown to be a Great father and Husband to his Wife and Daughter Helping them out around the house or Playing with his Daughter. He has really aged into a Fine Adult but If anything were to happen to His friends or Family god forbid His Wife and kid the Attacker will Take part in a Fate no man or Species will want to See or Feel as Stated by Yaken.

Kyoka/ Age: 11-13-14-18-26-27

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Decent built

Clothes: Kyoka sports a Red hoodie with a black t shirt along with Cargo shorts and Red sneakers around his teen Years around 13-14 He wore The outfit Vegeta wear's but without the armor in black with a red shirt and the saiyan armor over it thus wearing White shorts with A blue sash along with Saiyan gloves and Boots. After a few years he wears his Normal outfit but in his adult years He wears a White t-shirt with A red Sleeveless Hoodie over it along with Dark Blueish Black jeans with White sneakers With Black stripes and Stripped Fingerless gloves Also wearing a Chain

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2

Personality: Kyoka is the half saiyan son of kishi and Tomatsu while he may be not as smart as Yazoro he's still has a high degree of intelligence especially in battle besides that he's Sly and can manage to outsmart his enemies in anyway possible. After Years of passed He's Grown older and Gotten smarter over the Years along with Being stronger than he was back then but Still holds his personality as a Kid. In his adult hood Kyoka has Matured a lot and Is usually Calm and collected in His Years thus dropping the arrogant act. He shows a great display of power and strategizing in battle always ready to one up his enemies in combat.

Jazz/ Age: 4-5-6-7

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Clothes: Jazz wears a Purple Short sleeve sweater with Black pants and Pink sneakers and A giant bow tie

Transformation: Super saiyan 1

Personality: Jazz is the Daughter Of Tomastu and kishi along with Being the sister of Kyoka and the Best friend of Sky. She has her Mothers looks mainly along With sporting her personality. She's a Sweet girl who Also and with Her best friend Sky looks up to Her father and His friends as heroes and Wanting to Be like them when she grows Older or Aged enough to Fight. Jazz loves her family dearly and Enjoys being around them Mainly her Mother since her Father is usually out the house But loves it when her father spends time with her.

Yasaken Tamachi/ Age: 5-13-14

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Some what of a good built

Clothes: Yasaken sports a yellow gi with long black sleeves along with white shoes and a blue sash

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2

Personality: Yasaken is the 2nd son of Yaken and reese as well as the younger Brother of Yazoro and the Uncle of Yazoro's Daughter Sky. He's An energetic Boy and Loves Travelling and Beating Up bad guys Thus he loves to Help People Similar to Yaken was he was his Age. Yasaken looks Up to Yazoro seeing him as A hero and a Powerful Warrior. After a few years Yasaken still Holds his energetic Personality but not as Much when he was a kid but Still holds his Passion to Fight evil and helps The innocent In Desperate Need But now he's Proven himself to be much Stronger in his Years of training he Manages to hold himself alone for a decent amount of time in battle.

Kara/ Age: 28-30-31-43-44

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Thick build

Clothes: Kara sports a Yellow hoodie with a black t shirt along with Yellow sweat pants and Black white and red Sneakers

Transfromation: Kaioken  
Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Super saiyan 3  
Legendary super saiyan  
Controlled Legendary Super saiyan

Personality: Kara is The twin sister of Yaken she's A cool and cheerful person but tends to act Brash at times and prune to get Angry very easy but nonetheless she's a Nice person to hang around and chat with but when she interacts with he adopted Daughter Kari She becomes a whole new person A pacifist mother who's willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of her daughter. Years have passed And she still has her personality but he Anger is toned down Along with her Brash attitude along with Being Wise in battle instead of Going in for the Kill so she usually Backs off when she encounters Foes stronger than her besides that she lives out most of her life in peace with Her newly made boyfriend Ryoku

Zuchi/ Age: 20-28-29

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Muscular

Clothes: Zuchi wears clothes like broly but with the Red cloth being Black and the golden boots and arm wear are silver

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Legendary Super saiyan  
Controlled Legendary Super saiyan  
Legendary Super saiyan 2 (Fan made)  
Legendary Super saiyan 3 (Yep its real)  
Super saiyan Blue  
Zuchi God

Personality: Zuchi is the Husband of Maron (Krillin's Ex) and The father of His Son Takeo. Zuchi comes of as a Brash and Wild Man who REALLY enjoys a good Battle and Adores Proving people how strong he is. He tends to get carried away And usally ends up Destroying or seriously Injuring people in Battle but Besides that He has a Really Unknown Personality. Unknown because He Would go throw Rare emotions to the Point where people (Even his family) Thinks he's Borderline insane. Despite all This he seems to be a really Good father caring for His kid and Wife and Would even go as Far as to sacrifice himself to Save them So he's not COMPLETELY an out of Control Person who only knows how to destroy And punch things.

Takeo/ Age: 6-8-9

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Takeo wears A blue hoodie with blue sweatpants Along with all white Sneakers

Transformation: Super Saiyan 1

Personality: Takeo is the Son of Zuchi and Maron. He's usually a chill Boy not really Stressed often Nor really scared of most things and he's rather arrogant like their Father. He shows a good degree in intelligence along with a good amount of Battle power so he's quite reliable.

Shadow/ Age: 21-29-30-31

Hair: Black with Dark Crimson red strands

Skin: Light skinned

Body: Well built

Clothes: Shadow wears white Pants with cloth wrapped around it along with a blue shirt with a white vinyl design along with a scrunchie to hold up his pony tail and Bands to hold up his Right arm. After a few years He still dons the same pants and Cloth But he doesn't where a shirt and only Wears Black arm warmers with a Chain wrapped around both with a Demon chain

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Super saiyan blue  
Super saiyan white  
Shadow take over

Personality: Shadow is a Full blooded saiyan Male who's Best friends with Zuchi another full blooded male. Shadow was first Introduced as a rather Quiet man who never really spoke as much along with Rarely Showing Emotions and usually never talking to people about certain issues he's Having which most of it stems from He left arm which is Completely Infused with a Shadow like figure he obtained After An accident which left him with His newly formed arm thus combining with the Being that Caused it so from there on out he's been really uneasy in Showing This to others Hence the name shadow which was given to him by Zuchi so he went with it Since no one really Knew his name and that's what they call him by. After a few years have passed he has changed Since then he's Speaks more often and is Open to people about Things along with Showing Emotions But what really changes is that he doesn't Sport the bandages that held his Left arm together and Decides to let it free But he soon finds out that he's Able to cast it away. Shadow proves himself very Powerful in combat holding himself against tomatsu as a Super saiyan blue. Along from that he's Really intelligent in both Fighting and Everyday life Which leads to him Strategizing in combat and Studying his opponents movements and how they act in battle.

Sky/ Age: 5-6-7-8

Hair: Blonde

Skin: Nougat

Body: Scrawny

Clothes: Sky wears a Light pink shirt with a black skirt along with a red sweater and White sneakers

Transformation: Super saiyan 1

Personality: Sky is the saiyan hybrid daughter of Yazoro and ianna she's a Kind girl who loves her family dearly and Looks up to her dad seeing him as a Hero along with the Rest Of the New Z fighters.

Shilver: Now that we have the saiyans lets get to the Frost demons

first we have...Ice

Ice/ Age: ?

Horn: Spiky

Skin: Blue and white and dark blue

Body: Ice has the same exact body as frieza in his 1st form without the body armor. The white part remains the same but the purple part is dark blue. He wears his underwear's just like frieza but his legs are light blue along with his face and the sides of his face are dark blue.

Transformation: 1st form  
2nd form  
3rd form  
final form  
Forgotten form  
Golden form

Personality: Ice is a sadistic frost demon who enjoys inflicting pain and agony on others even his family. He looks up to frieza as a true definition of a true villain and see's any other villain as a weakling but has some admiration of a few mainly the one that catches his attention besides That he gets angry very easy if outmatched or being defeated but unlike frieza he trains to be the best.

Zero/ age: 16-24-25

Horn: Short and spiky

Skin: Black and red

Body: Zero remains in his final form the z fighting suit with the temple being red and the skin being black with the sides of his face being red Thus wearing Red Legging and Black and white shoes

Transformation:  
Golden form  
True golden form  
Silver form

Personality: Zero also known as Zero degrees Celsius but mainly Zero is a calm and collected Frost demon Who speaks to those in a Gentleman Manner and Usually keeps his thoughts to himself. He's has a High degree in Intelligence which Boosts His Victory in combat Due to Him analyzing His opponents along with Strategizing his opponents Actions or Way of combat. Besides That he holds his Own empire and Runs it accordingly and well planned Thus a defense Force sending out his Strongest warriors to Defeat and Evil out there. He's Shown to be Extremely powerful Rivaling Yaken Power in comparison So he usually Helps the fighters with the really strong Enemies. When he's Not running the Zero force (His empire) or fighting alongside his friends He's usually Training to Get Stronger.

Shilver: Now that we got that out the way now lets get to the majins

First we have jinei

Jin/ Age: ?

Antenna: two wide antenna which both stick out

Skin: Light pink

Body: Jinei is a chubby majin but after a few days of training he gained a good Built

Clothes: Jin wears white baggy pants with a upper fun suit with a white scarf with black and white straps with golden balls hanging at the tips he wears his buu gi gravity shoes which are white purple and black and lastly he wears arm bands similar to majin buu with the exception of white gloves.

Transfromation: Jinken

Personality: Jinei or known as jin is a Sweet And playful majin who see's everyone as a friend Especially Yaken but besides that he Enjoys a good fight and is always willing to help his friends out in need but he's naïve so he usually doesn't see the bad side of things. Jin is not All around Naïve to the World as he seems he understands when there's a time to be serious and there's a time to be normal So he Puts his Playfulness To the side and Gets serious In combat showing a Great display In strength and Believe or Not Can plan Tactics impressively Well. During his Fight with Yaken's Evil doppelganger Dark Jin was Taking a brutal Beating Showing No comparison in strength And His strategies Weren't Working. At the Brink of death he thought It was Over till he Caught glimse of a Piece of His body part that Was taken off in battle lying On the ground He soon got an Idea and managed to control The Separated Part and move it towards Dark's direction. Unknowing That Jin's body part was Behind him He was soon Tackled by it soon to be covered In a pink like substance till He was fully Engulfed and it was soon At that moment Where The two Merged And Jinken was the outcome. Jin Now With Dark absorbed was a Powerful warrior was a Great sense of Power not only That available To utilize Yaken's moves along with Inheriting his Smarts and Being able To speak Like a normal Human. Jinken Is a warrior now ready To kick Butt along with Sparring With his Stronger Friends without them holding Back

Zam/ Age: ?

Antenna: Long and skinny

Skin: Light pink

Body: Zam has a muscular body different from jin but not too muscular

Clothes: Zam wears a leather Black and Purple jacket with yellow stripes along with white pants and black and White boots along with black gloves.

Transformation: Zam-atsu

Personality: Zam is the brother of the two majins Jin and CC. He's really protecting over them and does his best to keep them safe from harm due to them Being naïve to the world and what lurks out there. He's usually stern like tomatsu but just a little bit from being tense time to time but after a while he comes to understand That the two are capable of Taking care of themselves So Now he's more of a relaxed person but still watches over them. During His battle With Tomatsu's Evil doppelganger He was Soon close to death Just like Jin was till he Decided to Absorb The Evil tomatsu Inheriting His skills and Smarts along with his Way of Speech now being able to talk in full sentences And Being as strong as Tomatsu. Now with The enormous strength that lies dormant with in him and His brother Jin They train A lot to maintain The strength and Use it to fight tough opponents when they come.

CC/ Age: 16-17

Antenna: Big and long

Skin: Pink

body: Thick

Clothes: CC wears white baggy pants with the majin symbol along with a Blank and yellow tank top and purple gloves.

Transformation: CC

Personality: CC or known as Cotton candy due to it being her favorite snack is the Younger sister of Jin and zam as well as being the youngest so she's protected at most with her mainly being out of fights that she can't win but besides that she's sweet like her brother as well as being naïve like him but unlike jin she sometimes see's when things are not right.

Jin Jr /Age: Unknown

Antenna: Same like jin

Skin: Pink

Body: Similar to kid buu's or Majin purification But a little muscular

Clothes: Jin Jr wears the same clothes as Zam but with Jin's Scarf

Transformation: None

Personality: Jin Jr is the Son of Jin along with being the Nephew to Zam and Cc. Jin Jr came about after Jin took notice of all his friends along with the people around him at least having a child making him feel left out of the picture along with always wanting a Child so He took Parts from his body and Used his love love beam and Before you know it Jin Jr came into life As a healthy Baby majin. Jin Jr acts Like Jin Before he got absorbed but knows what he's doing do to Having Yaken's Smarts he also somehow inherited Jin's strength some he's quite Strong for a majin.

Shilver: Lets go one to namekians shall we

First we have bass...

Bass/ Age: ?

Ears: Spiky

Skin: Green

Clothes: Bass wears White sleeveless gi along with A blue sash and black cloth at the bottom along with white shoes

Transformation: Giant namekian  
Super form (The one with the red eyes)  
Super namekian God (Check out it out on youtube)

Personality: Bass is the pupil of Piccolo. He's A calm and collected Fighter who always plans Tactics to take down his enemies but he knows when to give up and stand down in battle but also he's the 3rd person to teach Yazoro how to fight the 1st being Yaken and the 2nd being reese but he usually trains with Yazoro every now and then. After A few years of training he Gains a Transformation that is equivalent To a super saiyan allowing him to Keep up with the saiyans and the rest for a while and Showing a great increase of strength. A few Days after training Bass soon Gets A transformation That rivals Super saiyan Blue and Allows him To Keep up with Yaken and Tomatsu this was Super Namekian God (Credit to MastarMedia) It allowed Him to use god Ki and Fight stronger opponents Than ever before.

Guita/ Age: ?

Ears: Slightly spike

Skin: Darkish light green

Body: Good built

Clothes: Guita wears a white scarf along with White pants and fingerless White gloves and white shoes

Transformation: Super form (Red eyes)

Personality: Guita is the twin brother of Bass just like bass he's calm and collected but doen't fight as much and usually spends his time on namek protecting it but sometimes he'll come to earth when needed.

Shilver: Now we have The god of destruction first is rai

Rai/ Age: A LOT older than he looks

Ears: Triangle like

Skin: Black and white with a few gray spots

Body: Well built

Clothes: Rai wears yellow pants along with a Yellow and black god of destruction top along with Sandals and golden bands.

Personality: Rai is a Wolf god of destruction who is usually calm when doing his job he's not evil it's just what he's does but he mainly destroy the planet that contain evil inhabitants and finds the people who live in the planet he's going to destroy another place to live so he's well respected and known by many along with being one of the top fighters.

Kuu/ Age: Beginning of time and space

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Scrawny

Clothes: Kuu wears a lightish purple top and a white skirt with no shoes just in her bare feet she also wears diamond earrings along with a golden necklace

Personality: As the Omni Queen Her job is highly important...But she acts nothing like how a King would usually Act Kuu is a childish Girl who enjoys fun and hanging around on earth but she loves her job and like to be around the other gods and tries to make their job as easy as possible but don't let that fool you when push comes to shove she'll get down to business and do what she was made to do and shows an mood know one wants to see but nonetheless she a kind girl who enjoys to be around friends and make new ones.

Shilver: Now that that's out the way lets get to the angels

we have kumi

Kumi/ Age: Older than he looks

Hair: White

Skin: Light blue

Body: Skinny

Clothes: Kumi wears the attendant robe just like every other angel

Personality: Kumi is lord Rai's attendant he a serious angel who makes sure Rai is well and healthy along with training him with Yaken and Tomatsu he also gives out info on fighting Tactics as well as giving info on Fighters.

Grand priest/ Age: ?

Hair: White

Skin: Light blue

Body: Average

Clothes: Grand priest wear's the same outfit as he did in the original series

Personality: Grand priest is the care taker or Kuu as well as a Father like brother figure to her He acts the same as he did in Dragon ball z super but without the Somewhat evil intentions.

Shilver: Lets get to the androids

Lets start with android 28

Android 28/ Age: 20-28-29

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Skin: Caramel

Body: Muscular

Clothes: #28 wears a red and black vest along with black pants and grey boots along with black metal armor and a robotic Hand

Personlity: Android 28 is the oldest brother of the two androids he is a Rather quiet man who doesn't speak that much but speaks his mind when needed at times like android 16 he has a great respect in nature and wishes for it to remain safe he usually is there out of sheer convience and sometimes people forget his existence because he's so silent but mainly he fights for his friends and earth and is willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the earth.

Android 27/ Age: 18-26-27

Hair: Light blonde

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Clothes: Android 27 wears a Navy blue vest with a black tank top and a navy blue skirt along with high heel grey boots along with a head band also sporting a metal arm like her brother

Personality: Android 27 is the youngest of the two androids. she is a laid back girl who just speaks what's on her mind but is usually sarcastic at times. She is Good friends with the females of the group and just sometimes acts annoyed to how her friends sometimes act at time wishing they were normal. Also at times she's usually cocky as well as playing with her opponents most times.

Android 26/ Age:19-27-28

Hair: Brown

skin: Nougat

Body: Somewhat scrawny

Clothes: Android 26 wears a white shirt along with a Blue jean vest along with black jeans and black fingerless gloves along with Yellow and black shoes

Personality: Android 26 is the 2nd oldest of the two and is mostly known as the leader of the two but doesn't act accordingly but more likely acts like a teenager more than an adult few years later he acts more mature but still acts childish every now and then.

Bio/ Age: Unknown

Skin: Red and black

Body: Well built

Body: Bio looks like cell in his perfect form but instead having the head of cell in his 1st form but having his face look cell in his perfect form. but instead of having green skin he has red skin and has black eyes

Transformation: Super Bio

Personality: Bio is a bio android with the Dna of the old fighters and new fighters created By Bagel The scientist (Yes that's exactly how it sound) Just like the saiyan he likes a good fight but also retaining the smarts of the smarter fighters along With bagel.

Shilver: And now lets get to the earthlings

Geenz/ Age:23-34

Hair: Dark purple

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Clothes: Geenz wears White and red pants along with Red shoes with A white bottom and black fingerless gloves

Transformation: Kaioken  
Kaioken times 2  
Kaioken times 3  
Kaioken times 4  
Kaioken times 20

Personality: Geenz is a Earthling known as the strongest Earthling he a serious person who fights to defend earth and help his friend but also trains to get stronger but not to much knowing that he can't put to much strain on his body like the saiyans do but he takes it easy and knows his limits besides that he's more of a serious person but knows when to have fun every now and then.

Bagel/ Age: 29-37-38

Hair: Red

Skin: Nougat

Body: Average built

Clothes: Bagel wears a Red jacket along with jeans and Red sneakers Along with a lab coat over it and he wears glasses with fingerless stripped gloves.

Personality: Bagel is a scientist, Inventor and the best friend of Yaken usually helping him and the rest of his friends in crisis he really smart and witty as well a sly Managing to get his way out of situation. To others he might seem Weak put they don't know he's packing Heat if whatever reason his friends try to kill him he has weapons that can put them down or put them in a powerful force field to protect himself

Reese/ Age: 27-35-36

Hair: Reddish brown

Skin: Caramel

Body: Thick built

Clothes: As we already know reese sports A Crimson red leather jacket along with Darkish blue jeans along with Light brown and white boots Thus a Grey and white jersey underneath showing part of his midriff

Transformation: Angry wife

Personality: Reese is Yaken's other best friends and now married Wife and mother of a few months after the big pregnancy news Yaken then proposed and the two begin became a happy Couple raising Their Son Yazoro. Reese is a Caring wife and trust worthy friend Thus a Laid Back and easy going girl who loves to have fun and help people out She is someone You can rely on or talk to in dire need but gets serious when the time is need To others she looks like a normal wife but She can Hold own In hand to Hand Combat due to her family Owning a Special Force so she has Learned How to fight From her Father. She also has A Impressive Amount of Intelligence So she Helps The fighters with Thing that require a High level of Smarts.

Kishi/Age: 34-42-43

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Thick built

Clothes: Kishi wears a red shirt with Black yoga pants and a brown Jacket along with Sneakers

Transformation: None

Personality: Kishi is the mother of Kyoka and The Wife of yaken she loves him and kyoka dearly but sometimes gets annoyed when tomatsu is usually never around but nevertheless she loves her family and enjoys having company and hanging around her childhood friends Reese, Yaken and Ryoku along with the rest of the gang as well as playing pranks on him because she says he reactions are Adorable as she puts it in her perspective.

Ryoku/Age: 30-38-39

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

body: Well built

Clothes: Ryoku wears a England flag shirt with a white leather hoodie with black fur along with black pants with a chain and Red sneakers

Transformation: None

Personality: Ryoku is the best friend of tomatsu and great friends with Yaken and the rest. Ryoku is a handsome man who hails from England which some people don't know usually calling him A guy with a weird accent but nonetheless they care for Him and he Cares for them to. A gag is that A group of girls flock at ryoku cause he portrays the "Handsome Boy with a Cute accent" But through all the looks he's ready to fight and protect the world.

Ianna/ Age: 16-24-25

Hair: Blonde

Skin: Nougat

Body: Average built

Clothes: Ianna wears A headband along with A pink sweater with black pants and Brown Fur boots along with a Necklace Yazoro got for her.

Tranformation: None

Personality: Ianna is the Wife of Yazoro thus A long time Friend Along with being the mother of sky. She's A caring and kind Friend to her companions a caring and loving mother and wife to her Daughter Sky and husband of Yazoro. She's always giving Advice and always Willing to do the best She can To assist in Things.

Shilver: And now lets go into the villains our hero will Be dealing With first is Daku...

Daku/ Age: Unidentified

Hair: Dark red

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Daku wears a black and red gi with Black and white shoes.

Trasnformation: Super Daku

Personality: Daku is a Intergalactic villain who's sole Purpose is to lighten up earth In his own way by Causing Chaos just like Omega's Plan so think of it as finishing what he started. He's arrogant, Rude and outright Cruel when Mad.

Nero/ Age: Unidentified

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Clothes: wears just Black pants and white Boots

Transformtion: 100% Completion

Personality: Nero was and still is a Evil scientist who was caught Up in an accident that left him In coma for a few Years but after a while of thinking and researching He did planning and Made himself into a full automated Cyborg Now with His plans put into play He can now strike fear and causing egony into people where ever he goes. Nero is arrogant and thinks of everyone as inferior Beings who don't Understand his way of life

Zaiyoku/ Age: Unidentified

Hair: White and black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Muscular

Clothes: Zaiyoku wears Black ripped jeans with One side cut only remaining a portion making it look like Shorts and the other one remains intact but with cuts. He also wears White fingerless gloves And is completely Shirtless

Transformation: True demon form

Personality: Zaiyoku is a artificial Demon created By reesa From demon Dna. He's a Villain That cares nothing About humanity and is a sadistic person who delights on terror and agony and shows no morals to life and even willing to kill Children if willing to also from that he's Brash, Hard headed, rude and gets angry very easy by the littlest of things

Daiyoku/ Age: Unidentified

Hair: White and black

Skin: Brown

Body: Muscular

Clothes: Daiyoku wears The same outfit as Yaken with the exception of his The yellow part of yaken's Gi with Daiyoku's being green and the blue part to Yaken's gi with Daiyoku's being White but with the boots remaining the same.

Transformation: Super daiyoku

Personality: Daiyoku Is the Twin more like clone of zaiyoku but what seperates the two is That Zaiyoku is shown to be more Loud, obnoxious and Angered very ofter but Daiyoku is Calm, Sharp and obedient rather than Zaiyoku's personality Thus show's a hint of remorse at a certain age group From children To elders

Tomatsu (Taken over)/ Age: 45

Hair: White

Skin: Brown

Body: Muscular

Clothes: Tomatsu (Taken over) wears just His black pants and shoes and that's it

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Super saiyan 3  
Super saiyan 4  
Upgrade form

Personality: Tomatsu (Taken over) Came about after a spar with Yaken till something unknowingly Came up onto Him and found its way into his body after a while people noticed his distinct features till His whole personality Changed and he became evil. Tomatsu (Taken over) is nothing like His original self He's Sadistic, cruel heartless and remorseless over the people he kills.

Oreion/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Grey

Skin: Caramel

Body: Muscular

Clothes: Oreion wears Grey Baggy pants with a black cloth Wrapped around it

Transformation: Angered Oreion

Personality: Oreion is a Villain who's purose Is to destroy earth And all it's inhabitants to carry out his master's Dying wish so from then on he carries a cold and remorseless personality destroying anyone who gets in his way and holds a Fazeless personality.

Xenon/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: Caramel

Body: Well built

Clothes: Xenon wears a Grey gi similar to Daku but is grey and green

Transformation: None

Personality: Xenon is a intergalactic Villain who's very cocky and sarcastic always taunting His opponents or Just toys with them he usually never Takes the fight seriously Usually when its someone weaker Than him but he's Sharp so he knows when to back down

Daku jr/ Age: 8

Hair: Dark red

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Daku jr. wears the same outfit as Daku but just a smaller size

Transformation: Super Daku jr.

Personality: Daku is The son of Daku ever since he's found out about his Father's Death he's Training viciously To kill his Attacker in search of revenge. He acts just like his father But he's more childish and gets upset when things don't go his way.

X/ Age: Unknown

Hair: White

Skin: Nougat with Blue lines on some areas

Body: Muscular

Clothes X just wears pants and that's it

Transformation: 100% Completion

Personality: X a robot created and activated by Nero a few years after his death To target an destroy Yaken but Mainly Yazoro to Destroy out of revenge for Nero's death. X is a Cold, Cruel and Dangerous creation without an emotions Put through his Data base Just a Robot who's assigned a task to search and destroy Yaken and Yazoro and with remorseless kill anyone who gets in his way in a Snap

Dark/ Age: 43

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Dark wears the same clothes as Yaken just Black and grey

Transformation: Super saiyan Rose Dark

Personality: Dark is the counterpart of Yaken he Came about after Yaken encountered a crystal which soon dispersed and overnight Dark Yaken appeared. Dark is evil, Rutheless chaotic and Very cunning along with being Deadly.

Araeama/Age: Over a 1000

Hair: Black

Skin: Pale

Body: Scrawny

Clothes: Araeama wears a black robe with a hoodie over his head

Transformation: Demon release seal

Personality: Araeama is a demon sealed by rai for a 1000 years and while sealed he's being planning and soon found a way to be unleased and Has wrecked havoc all over giving the z fighters even Rai the god of destruction a hard time. Araeama is A smart and cunning person he uses his wits and analyzes people to understand how to take them down.

Xio/ Age: Over a 1000

Hair: Black/White (Depending on mood)

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Xio wears a Short white Robe with a Black tee shirt

Transformations: Demon release seal

Personality: Xio is a 1000 Year old being that Has been sealed Kuu for Being too dangerous to Move freely in this World. After Years have passed He finally made his escape His hell hole and Caught wind of Earth and its inhabitats And soon his Destruction begins

Omega shenron/ Age: Unknown

Skin: Grey and red

Body: Muscular

Transformation: True dragon God

Personality: Omega shenron was a dangerous Being capable of causing Chaos through out the world And managed to corrupt the mind Of ultimate shenron but his plans were soon put to a stop after He was killed By Yaken and his plans were put to rest. A few Years later amd he's returned To exact his vengeance on Yaken for killing him and ruining his plans but caught wind That Yaken has Gotten stronger and reached a transformation That rival a god he soon lays low and secret Collect his And tomatsu's Energy and manages To transmit it into himself and found away to manifest the energy enabling him into using God ki thus reaching a transformation that rival his Super saiyan blue even better.

Shilver: Now that we got the villains out the way lets Show the other people join the fic

First we have Strike

Strike/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Strike wears a Long red and white sleeveless leather coat with a hoodie of his head along with white boots and black pants

Transformation: Weights off

Personality: Strike is the Pupil of hit the assassin. He's learned all his moves and what he needs to know about assassination. Strike is a Serious fighter showing no emotions in battle but he sometime shows Emotions when he comes across a good battle or interacting with kids and elders he even goes as far as to Respect people or even make friends but this is shown rarely

Celri/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: Lightskinned

Body: Muscular

Clothes: Celri wears the same clothes as Zuchi seeing it as zucchi is his son

Transformation: Super saiyan  
Legendary Super saiyan  
Legendary Super saiyan 2  
Legendary Super saiyan 3  
Legendary Super Saiyan 4  
Legendary Super Saiayn 5  
Celri God

Personality: Celri is the Father of Zucchi and the enemy of yaken Due to his father's death Celri was thrown into a complete rage Managing a way to tap into his Lssj power but like broly that drove him into insanity and destroy Planets after a while he turned into his base form thus passing out after waking up he has no recollection of his past events so he remained Like a normal person till he was reminded of His reason for why he was in his lssj mode and transformed. In his base form he's calm and doesn't act rash but in his lssj form he acts just like broly. Crazy and sadistic

Cado/ Age: 18-26-27-28

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Average built

Clothes: Cado wears a Black t-shirt with Saiyan armor like vegeta But the yellow part is red Along with Black Shorts and White saiyan gloves and White and red saiyan boots.

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2

Personality: Cado is a Saiyan teen like adult who was sent of to another planet for being to weak after a few years later he was raised on another planet learning to fight and Getting education after a while he was sent on his own to travel the planets soon he found earth and decided to investigate only to find out there were more saiyan survivors. Tomatsu obligated to fight him to test his strength only to overpower him but still impressed he can hold his own against him and offered to spar with him when possible. Cado is a polite Young man always introducing himself with a Gentleman like tone along with his Cunning smarts. After a few years he Settled down and Got married to Yaken's Sister Kara and they even had a Child named Cauri who has shown Great potential in being a Fighter at such a Young age.

Tarron/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

skin: Brown

Body: Average built

Clothes: Cado wears Black and yellow saiyan armor

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Super saiyan 3

Personality: Tarron is the Father of Yaken and Kara Along with being the Husband of his wife Cauri. He is A saiyan elite who Managed to Survive frieza's Attack on Planet vegeta Along with his Wife and kids. Tarron is a respected Fighter Looked up to by Many saiyan Children and elders. Tarron is A calm and Collected man who Always has an Ace up his sleeves When times get rough and Rarely Loses his Cool in battle.

Cauri/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Thick

Clothes: Cauri wears Black and yellow female saiyan armor

Transformation: Super saiyan

Personality: Cauri is the mother Of Yaken and Kara and also the wife of her husband Tarron. She another Survivor of frieza's aftermath and resides on A planet full of technology With her husband. She also heard the Rumor and was surprised Yet alongside relieved That her Kids survived and Living their life well. While she didn't go She was the one pack to Tarron's Bag And Thus made sure Tarron told Them that she said hello. Cauri Doesn't retain the saiyans Arrogant and wild temper but has a humble personality and she really Cares about Her family and their Safety.

Yamato/Age: Unknwon

Color: Black and yellow

Body: Big and metal like

Personality: Yamato is a metal Man who found its way onto earth and has resided there for a while. Yaken and tomatsu took notice of his powers and asked to battle which he Accepted leading to battle after the Battle ended Yaken complemented on his fighting power meanwhile Tomatsu said something rude making him cry now knowing That he's sensitive Like magetta (From Dbz super). Yamato is usually a kind person but doesn't Talk instead shows it Physically. In battle Yamato proves himself worthy In battle managing to take attacks head on with out too much of damage

Junsuinawaru/ Age: Unknown

Skin: White and Purple

Body: Muscular

Transformation: None

Personality: Junsuinwaru is a villain who was made out of negative energy Just like janemba along with some features resembling that of him. He's a crazy, Psychopathic being who delights In terror and causing agony. Just like janemba he wields a sword but bigger and more dangerous which makes him even more deadly.

Dark tomatsu/ Age: 45

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Dark tomatsu wears Tomatsu outfit just Dark and grey

Transformation: Super saiyan Rose dark tomatsu

Personality: Dark tomatsu is another Fighter made from omega senron's tampering along with the crystal that made Dark. He's Evil and cruel just like Dark but more crueler along with being ever more Arrogant than tomatsu.

Reo/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: Caramel

Body: Muscular

Clothes: Reo wears a Red and black Hoodie with Red sweatpants with Black red and White Sneaker

Transformation: None

Personality: Reo is the Younger Brother of Reese as well as being the middle Child he's a Laid back man who says what's on his mind and doesn't really Fret on most things but jumps into action when necessary But since she's Protected by Yaken and his Friends he remains on the sides Spectating

And now for the fusions

Yamatsu/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Yamatsu wears the clothes of a metamoran fusion warrior but with The sash being dark blue and the shoes being white

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Super saiyan 4  
Super saiyan 5  
Super saiyan blue  
Super saiyan Red

Personality: Yamatsu is the fusion of Yaken and tomatsu he's a strong fighter with the combined power of the two put into one. Since he's a fusion of the two Saiyan's he shares both their personality but Mostly Yaken's Since he's the dominant One He has Yaken's Cool and Easy going personality but he still holds tomatsu's arrogant So he can get cocky at times.

Tomaken/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: Brown

Body: Well built

Clothes: Tomaken wears A white t-shirt along with tomatsu's red leather vest along with Black baggy pants. He also retains Tomatsu's gloves and shoes. Thus sporting the potara earrings.

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan Blue

Personality: Tomaken is the potara fusion of Tomatsu and Yaken. He's also a strong fusion with the combined power of the two. Since tomatsu is the dominant One he's arrogant, Cocky and like to play with his opponent also being Stern once in a while

Yazoka/ Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: Black

Body: Well built

Clothes: Yazoka sports the metamoran Warrior clothes with the red sash and white shoes

Transformation: Super saiyan 1  
Super saiyan 2  
Super saiyan Mystic God

Personality: Yazoka is the fusion of Yazoro and Kyoka. He has Yazoro and Kyoka personalities but since Yazoro is the dominant Fusion he has Yazoro's Kind and Smart side along with kyoka's Sly and somewhat arrogance so sometimes he gets Cocky but has his smarts to back it up

Shilver: And thus we Come across The kai's

First We have Kiyoshi...

Kiysohi/ Age: Unknown

Hair: White

Skin: Light purple

Body: Well built

Clothes: Kiysohi wears the Same outfit as Gowasu and Zamasu (From Dragon ball super) Except with Different colors The black part of the U10 kai's is Red with White outline and the Blue part is Black instead with the white boot remaining Thus The light blue cloth Wrapped around them Is grey instead.

Transformation: None

Personality: Kiyoshi is A supreme Kai who came to earth Alongside his Faithful Companion and Attendant Kenshin to warn the Z-fighters of Zaiyoku and how He was A really powerful person who could potentially Endanger Earth with his strength and What in god's Name he might do once he finished. He's a polite and well mannered Person who does What he can to Keep The universe and it's inhabitants Safe from harms way.

Kenshin/ Age: Unknown

Hair: White

Skin: Light pink

Body: Muscular

Clothes: Kenshin wears The same clothes as Kiyoshi

Transformation: None

Personality: Kenshin is the Assistant of Kiyoshi alongside a Faithful companion. He makes sure Kiyoshi is safe and Secure along with protecting him from danger. He's a humble and obedient Attendant That serves Kiyoshi's Every want and need And Problem Kiyoshi has. He also Aid's Kiyoshi in Protecting The Universe

Shilver: Alright Readers Now that you know everyone that's Going to appear in this Book lets get this Story rolling so sit Back relax and enjoy the fanfiction that's comin you're way and make sure to Please review i'd appreciate it Thank You guy *Walks off*

Yaken: Does anyone read this

Shilver: *Shrugs* I dunno i'd like to think people read this

Yaken: Hopefully

End


End file.
